Uncharted: The Treasure of Lima
by ProjectRekal
Summary: Drake and Sully are on a cruiser off the coast of Costa Rica. Their aim? To find the fabled Treasure of Lima. Many hunters have tried but failed. Nate intends to be the one to finally find it but he's not the only one on its trail...in fact he's one of three seeking the fortune. [ OC's included. Warning for blood/gore/swearing. Also warnings for adult themes/torture. ]
1. Chapter 1

**[ WELCOME YA'LL! To Uncharted: The Treasure of Lima. So this FanFiction takes place after Game 1 (Drakes Fortune) so please bare that in mind if you're new to the Uncharted Universe as there will be some slight spoilers from DF but before Game 2 (Among Thieves). There will be some appearances from various Uncharted Characters in this story but there will be no Elena/Chloe. I want it to be an adventure fic and lessen the romance down a bit ;) Because let's face it-it's about the treasure! There will be some OC's on my part for obvious reasons. Let us know what you guys are thinking on this story (read/review) Because I love me a review :D I will endevour to keep it regularly updated-to the best of my abilities! So enough yakking and let's get cracking! ENJOY :D ]**

* * *

Crisp golden sands glowed, turquoise waves glistened in the morning dawn. The sound of the gulls overhead bickering and the gentle hum of the ship as it drifted forward echoed into the wide abyss of the Pacific Ocean.

He sat up. That bloody thing. His cell phone was ringing incessantly. His skull cracked against the bottom of the above bunk. The bunk bed thing was turning out to be one of the worst ideas they could have come up with. Hell they were lucky to have even got two tickets for this cruise...and it wasn't because they purchased them. Thankfully Sully was a lot better at poker then he made out to be. Sully grunted like a disgruntled yak from the above bunk. Nate wanted nothing more than to simply fling the dastardly phone out of the cabin window. How had anyone even managed to obtain his number? He'd had bought the phone on the dock before they had cast off. Nate rubbed his head. Sully had swiftly returned to his slumber and his snoring. The phone was ringing, the yak above was snoring. The gulls were bleating outside the windows. Nate balled his fist and threw it upward hitting Sully's back; hard. Another grunt followed by a wheeze the bunk dipped dangerously low as the man above shifted about. At least the snoring had ceased...for now. Twisting Nate pulled the phone off the side table and answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?" he said in a groggy tone. Tequila was not for him...

" _Hello Mr. Drake. We are calling on behalf of AT & T_," a woman's voice spoke promptly.

"Eh..."

" _In regards to your latest purchase how would you rate our service so far_?"

Nate sat up now running a hand through his dark hair. A phone survey really? How the hell did he even still have service? He pulled the phone away from his ear looking to the service bars. Full. Curse this infernal cruise.

"Eh...fine?" His eyes quickly looked around the room straining against the dark to try find his...well a shirt. He heard the ships horn blow loudly again and cringed at the sudden loud noise. It blew right through him.

" _Wonderful. Did you know you could purchase an ungraded phone, like the one you are using, at a discounted rate of $39 a month?_ "

Why on earth would Nate dream of purchasing a phone on a monthly payment? And why again would he bother after he had just bought this phone? Bloody sales people. It was no wonder no one humoured them these days.

"No I'm alright," Nate paused mid reach to grab a baseball shirt, looking toward the blotted out window and saw the bright sun peaking through the cracks of the blind. Rising off the bed Nate crossed the room before pulling the cord, snapping the blind up.

" _At only $39 a month you could receive a brand new iPhone with up to 256GB worth of storage and unlimited data._ "

Nate frowned his shoulders sinking. Just hang up. Hang up the phone. That's what he kept telling himself. Why wasn't his hand responding?

"It's really okay. I don't need a new phone."

He really didn't. His phone with buttons worked absolutely fine not only that but it had lasted him years-even through the chaos that had been his previous job. Boy what I nightmare that had been. Nate could still see the pale form of the Gollum like Spaniards chasing him. His body shuddered.

" _We've been looking at your usage over the past week-"_

Exactly. Past week. Don't humour them any longer. At the end of the day it was the woman's job on the other end of the phone but hell he really didn't have the time nor patience. Nate pulled the phone away from his ear. The phone beeped signalling the termination of the call. Nate groaned and threw the phone onto the bed and picked up a clean, well clean enough shirt, pulling it on over his head. He set his eyes on Sully who had begun snoring again. Really? Pulling a leg of his jeans on he snatched up a boot, hurling it across the room. The boot collided with Sully, hard. There was an odd meaty thwack. The old man gave a cry and lurched upright smacking his brow against ceiling of the cabin with a dull thud before Sully collapsed back onto the bunk again. Nate flinched as he heard the sound of the old man's skull against the plaster.

"Oh good you're up!" Nate nodded jerking the second jean leg on before forcing one of his trainers on. Snatching up a sock and his other trainer Nate pulled them both on quickly. Picking up one of the key cards to the room he stuffed it down into his back pocket. "I'm going for some breakfast. I trust you can get up without hurting yourself? Meet me in the dining hall when you're ready?" Nate smirked hearing Sully cursing under his breath. Mutters of _'god damn'_. Nate made for the door and opened it pausing briefly to turn back to Sully. He hadn't heard a response. He opened his mouth to speak before noting the object barrelling toward him. Swiftly Nate ducked down and outside the room pulling the door over. There was a heavy clatter against the other side of the wood. A maid watched him from down the corridor. Throwing the woman a small smile Nate pushed the door open slowly and noted the boot on the floor, being swept back.

"Woah...careful old man you're getting stressed. I still need you to pilot," Nate smirked, closing the door of the room before striding down the corridor passing the maid he grinned nonchalantly before continuing toward the dinning hall.

* * *

He had a swift breakfast of toast and eggs and bacon. Was actually pretty good. He had waited for Sully but the man had opted to not follow at any great pace. The dining hall was an impressive thing, a large open hall littered with tables and chairs for the rich and powerful. A stretching ceiling of glass rose up overhead, the smell of salt and surf trailed through the open windows and doors. The round bar at its centre was shut...for now. Many of the people in the hall sat with newspapers or phones updating themselves on the latest stock market no doubt. Nate had decided to busy himself with a tattered journal. His lower class must have been easily noted-no waitress or waiter bothered with him. Good thing it was a serve yourself eh? After finishing his coffee he rose and stepped out onto the wooden deck of the cruiser. Now he realized just how plebeian he looked. It wasn't by choice he was here-that's what he kept reminding himself of. Nate looked out across the deck and the large pool that sparkled on the lower deck. People were sunbathing or sitting at the pool side while others swam lengths. Nate could swim but he couldn't remember the last time he had swam in water as clean as the pools. His attention was drawn up now. He looked to the Cocos Islands that loomed in the crystalline like waters. They were so close now, so much so he could see the green foliage of the trees and the pointed peaks, clouds descending through the mountains...where he hoped to find the long fabled buried Treasure of Lima. If legends were to be correct then the booty there could fetch up to $208 million. A pretty price...one he longed for. By special permission of the Costa Ricans park rangers that lived there a small party was being granted to go ashore. Nate's name had been the first on the list...but tourists weren't allowed to camp..stay overnight...that would prove a bit difficult.

Drawing his eyes away from the island Nate's eyes returned to the rich who scuttled about the decking, all they wanted was the top dollar Pacific Ocean tour. The sun and the service. He doubted very much that any were even aware that a treasure was fabled to be on the island. The butterflies began to take wing in his stomach, the thrill of the hunt and the prospect of a treasure at the end of it all-it's what he lived for. Nate looked down and watched one of the elite about to emerge from the pool. It was a woman. Perhaps it was the blonde hair that had drawn him to her? A woman broke the surfaces of the water, long pale golden hair tumbled down her bare back, her body was encased in a black one piece bathing suit, her skin richly tanned. Nate watched her. Who was she? She seemed...familiar... A man approached the woman from behind. He was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt. His face was shaded with dark glasses, he too had blonde hair but it was slicked back. Nate actually knew him. He was that snotty millionaire-Richard Hawk of Daystar Airlines. The man had his own airline company, one of the most successful and luxurious. Not only that but he was co-owner of Whitehorse Science magazine which was one of the best sellers in Europe...like he needed more fame or recognition. It only made sense that a man like that would end up with the best looking women on the best cruiser in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Nate watched them for a moment still intrigued by the woman he was sure he had seen her before too... had it been in some cat walk show or in some magazine. Not that he regularly followed that sort of thing. Maybe it could have been that Scully, being the dirty old man he was, had a poster of her riding a rocket or something pinned up somewhere.

"She's well out of your league, kid" Sully's voice came from behind him. Nate spun to see the man striding toward him.

"I wasn't looking-" Nate began before Sullivan raised his hand and stopped Nate from saying anything further. The man had one of those god awful flowery shirts on again. This time it was an astonishingly awful candy red color.

"Yeah-yeah," Sully leant on the steel railings and looked down at the woman and Hawk before smirking. Nate said nothing more, his eyes returning to the woman as Hawk kissed her, spoke briefly before striding away. It was only then Nate realized she was looking to him and smiling. Was she looking at him? Or...was there someone behind? Casting a quick look over his shoulder Nate saw no one. It was him. He presented her with a smile in return feeling himself blush slightly. Sully chuckled next to him.

"If you're that desperate, why don't you just go talk to her?" he asked. Nate straightened and shook his head quickly.

"Yeah that would be a great idea wouldn't it? Did you not see she belongs to that Hawk guy? You know how he is when he's around other people! Volatile when he's not in front of the camera. You saw him the other night at dinner." Sully nodded in agreement. Nate had him there. Richard Hawk seemed to be the glowing epitome of what someone should be like. He was successful, attractive and wealthy. In reality, from Nate had seen, he was a highly strung unbearable prick. Nate looked back down to the lower deck but the blonde woman was gone. Nate sighed and looked Sully once again. It was only then he noticed the a thick red splodge on his forehead. That must have been from the ceiling.

"Not even on the trail yet and you have already injured yourself? I think that's a new record," Nate smirked watching as the old man drew a cigar from the chest pocket of his shirt.

"Yeah well it wasn't my doing was it?" Sully grumbled rubbing the blotch.

"Must have been that Lisa of yours. Too many bar maids for one night...eh old man?" Nate joked as he returned his attention to the island. Inhaling a deep gulp of the sweet smell of the surf, a small smile curved its way onto Nate's lips. The waves slapped the cruiser's hull, the gulls crowed overhead, the wind whistled softly. Nate wondered if it was true and weather he and Sully could find it. They stood looking at the islands and waited. One way or another though Nate wanted that Treasure-he wanted to find the Buried Treasure of Lima.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate and Sully strode into the dining hall, finding a table near the windows before sitting down. Sully sat nearest the window to avoid disturbing Nate with the 'stench' of the cigar. Nate returned to the journal in his hands and continued to flip through the countless pages of information he had been able to obtain...he hoped the island itself would reveal more. It didn't take long before a waiter approached their table. What? Nate was suddenly higher class now? Instead the waiter, a clean crisp teen went directly to Sully. The teen tapped him on the shoulder and cleared his throat. Nate paused and looked to the boy-what a little stick he was in comparison to Sully.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to put that out," The teen confirmed.

"Yeah, you tell him," Nate grinned. The boy remained unfocused on Nate and continued to look at Sully. The old man looked at the boy.

"I'm by a window," He noted gesturing to the open pane right next to him.

"I'm aware, sir, but we have a strict no smoking policy in the dining hall. You're welcome to smoke outside?" Grumbling Sully extinguished the cigar and turned his attention to the window once more, was he pouting? "Thank you," The waiter gave a fake smile before spinning and continued on his way. Nate laughed.

"I'm leaving them a bad review," Sully mumbled.

"Yeah, you do that," Nate sniggered. They were left in silence. Nate returned to his journal, Sully continuing his sulk. Their table was approached again only this time it was a more welcome sight then the waiter.

"Hello Nate," A sultry familiar voice sounded. He'd know that voice anywhere. Nate looked up. She stood, hips cocked, arms folded across her chest. Inky hair was hanging loose down over her shoulders, her fringe falling over her shadowed eyes. She wore a white shirt and brown waistcoat over cargo trousers and high leather boots.

"Chloe?" Nate's brow popped up. She grinned. It was then Nate noticed the man beside her. A tall man, similar in height to Nate, tanned, sun bleached short cropped blonde hair. That wasn't all-he had tattoos peeking from beneath the collar of his shirt, one around his wrist that resembled barbed wire, on his right forearm was a form of tribal tattoo. Nate's eyes were drawn to the scars on the left hand side of his face. Thick things, like Wolverine had swiped his freaky claws right across the man's jaw. Who the hell was that?

"Nathan Drake, right?" The man spoke now, his accent heavily south African.

"Eh..." Nate began. This guy knew him? Why was he with Chloe?

"Christ, he's even more awkward in person," The man laughed. His emerald eyes gleaming.

"Play nice," Chloe urged casting him a look.

Ignoring the previous statement Nate looked back to Chloe. "What are you doing here?" Nate pressed. Sully had seemingly regained himself after his sulk and was looking to the woman and man that stood over their table now as well.

"Well-Victor here told me you were on the trail of a certain...treasure," Her voice lowered now, "So I decided to drop along."

Nate shot a look to Sully.

"Don't be blaming him-I coaxed it out," Chloe smirked. "I do have my ways." The man next to Chloe spun snatching two spare chairs from a nearby empty table and swinging them around for himself and Chloe. She sunk into one seat while he took the other. "This here is Danny, he's my partner." Chloe gestured to the man next to her.

"Danny Archer," Danny nodded extending a hand to Nate. Nate had heard that name before. Archer...he was a mercenary come fortune hunter.

"Partner?" Nate scowled, extending his hand and shaking it with Danny. He had a firm grip. Nate noted the tattoo on the inside of the man's arm which read; muerto. Comforting.

"So tell us Nate...what do you have so far on Thompson's treasure?" she asked. Nate turned his eyes away from the windows and across to the woman who sat, chin cupped in hand, eyes gleaming. He smiled.

"What you want in?"

"You know me, love a good hunt."

"Oh! You really think I can trust you?"

"Who walked out on who Nate?"

"You did!"

"Enough of the chit chat, Chloe says you're a decent hunter of artefacts right?" Danny spoke up. Nate turned his attention to the man. He didn't even know him let alone trust him. "It's a lot of money to split four ways-I get it, but, I can tell you that Sullivan over there will vouch for me-and well..you already know Chloe. We ain't asking for percentages just the findings be split evenly. Clean $50 mill each. That ought to be enough to keep everyone afloat for a while longer, right?"

Nate shot a look around to Sully who was nodding. "Archer's a good guy, Nate. Worked a couple of jobs with him a few years back."

"You never told me," Nate scowled.

"Never came up," Sully admitted.

"So come on..." Chloe nodded expectedly. Danny and Sully looked to Nate. Great.

"Well.." Nate began, he hadn't even realized he had closed his journal, "We all know that the Spaniards were in control of Lima since the 16th Century, after defeating the Incas. Now it was during the next number of centuries that the Catholic Church began to amass a huge treasure within Lima itself," Nate began flipping open the journal once more.

Chloe smirked, "You're adorable when you get excited."

"Sometime around the late 18th early 19th century we all know that Spain ran into trouble. The colonies weren't happy so were instigating wars left, right and centre. Of course Lima was involved."

"And then it was evacuated, we all know that," Danny nodded, "What happened to the treasure in all of this commotion? Wasn't it ordered to be moved?"

"In 1820 to be precise," Nate nodded. "That was when the Viceroy, Jose de la Serna, decide to remove the treasure from the city to Mexico."

"Eh...Nate? From Mexico to where?" Chloe scowled.

Nate ignored her. "They had millions of dollars worth of treasures. Jewels, gold..oh and my personal favourite? Two life sized statues of Mary holding her baby Jesus-both solid gold."

"Well that's what tickled my fancy," Danny nodded.

"That's my favourite part too," Sully nodded.

"Still Nate, where-" Chloe attempted to speak again. Nate silenced her swiftly.

"Wait. The treasure was put under the charge of Captain William Thompson. Now he commanded the Mary Dear and the Viceroy intended him to transport the treasure to Mexico. However they wouldn't have it."

"They did what any sensible man would do and kept it," Sully chuckled.

"Right on," Danny nodded in agreement.

Nate flicked through his journal again.

"So Thompson and his crew turned pirate?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, Thompson and his men were so tempted by this treasure that they cut the throats of the guards sent by the Viceroy and threw the bodies overboard. This is where we come to the Cocos Island. This is where Thompson stole the treasure away too."

"Ah," Chloe nodded.

"They took the treasure onto the island somewhere, supposedly, and buried it but that wasn't the end. They all parted after that. Not much is known about what they did other then the idea that they would one day sail back when the situation had cooled."

"Well that didn't happen," Chloe sighed.

"Nope. The Mary Dear was intercepted and captured. Every man of Thompson's crew went on trial for piracy."

"Fitting," Chloe nodded.

"Every single man apart from Thompson and his first mate were hung."

"Why not them?" Danny frowned.

"Because they agreed they would lead the Spanish to the treasure in exchange for a pardon. They went all the way back to the Cocos Island and managed to escape into the thick of the jungle. Neither Thompson, his first mate or the treasure were ever seen again." Nate finished snapping his journal closed.

"Wasn't Thompson supposed to have returned to Newfoundland?" Sully piped.

"Yeah but how likely is that?" Nate scoffed. "There's plenty of stories about what happened to them after that. Some say he went back to Newfoundland others say they were washed ashore in Africa after a violent storm when he stowed away on a whaling ship. Others say he ended up in Europe somewhere."

"Right well," Chloe sat back, "I know hundreds of fortune hunters have tried to find the Treasure of Lima yet none have found it Nate. How do you suppose us going on to that island will make any difference. It's been searched."

Nate cast a glance to Chloe. He had found El Dorado hadn't he? But now El Dorado was buried somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, with good reason. It was where it should be. No one should ever have found it. There wasn't a day that went by that Nate regretted it. It left him wondering what they would find on the Cocos Island.

"Nate?" Chloe asked with a click of her fingers, "Again how do you suppose we'll find it?"

"I'm working on it," Nate smirked sitting back in his chair. A waitress was staring at them as she was serving a different table next to theirs. Nate looked at her and smiled. "Working on a movie, going to be big this one," he said. The waitress looked at him blankly before turning and striding away. She didn't care. She could at least try to be polite about it.

"Pirates always left clues. My guesses it ain't on the island at all-never was," Danny spoke up finally. That was a plausible idea-Nate wouldn't deny. Hundreds had tried to find the treasure but not a single one had found anything? "If they didn't bury it on the Cocos then surely there would be some indication of what they actually did on the island? His crew wanted to split and they needed a place to reconvene what better place to do that then back on the island. From there head to wherever it was they actually did bury it...only they all got hung."

"You speaking from experience?" Sully cocked a brow in Danny's direction. Danny grinned. Nate looked up and saw Hawk striding into the dining hall his girlfriend on his arm and his retinue behind. He looked to the man who was yet again in another set of fresh clothes. How many did he have? The man's eyes were shaded by dark sunglasses. The blonde woman had her hair freshly straightened, wearing a short white summer dress. She looked about pulling her sunglasses off her, eyes wondered the hall before they landed on Nate, eyes sparkling as she smiled. Hawk and his gaggle made their way to a table just opposite Nate's and sat down. Hawk pulled out a cigar and smelt it before lighting it. Sully shifted in his seat. Wasn't there meant to be no smoking? Nate noted Danny watching the woman as well. His eyes dropped back down to his journal. Where would Thompson have buried the treasure...? Nate would have to see if he could find any more information on the voyages of the Mary Dear. The woman at Hawk's table stood up and looked at Nate as she bent down whispering in Hawk's ear before starting towards the bar. Chloe looked to Nate with raised eyebrows.

"Wow," she scoffed watching the woman. "How desperate can you get?" Nate cast a glance to Chloe who was now looking back out the window, Sully was itching to stand and demand reason why Richard Hawk was deemed allowed to smoke and not him white Danny continued on about where they were to find the treasure. He knew his stuff-Nate would give him that. Nate stood up and started towards the bar following the woman. She seemed to want to speak with him...

* * *

The blonde woman sat in one of the barstools and crossed her legs her dress riding up slightly showing her tanned thighs. She cupped her chin in her hand and sighed removing the large black sunhat, setting it down on the counter. Nate came up behind her and smiled.

"Hi," he said leaning on the counter beside her. She turned her head and looked at him smiling through thick rose lips. She studied him for a moment before speaking.

"Hello," she said as the waiter put her martini on the bar. "Just put it on Richard Hawk's tab," she smiled as the waiter nodded. "So what do you think of the cruise?" she asked stirring the olive in her drink. Nate looked at her and smiled.

"Well I didn't really come for the cruise," he said without thought. He could have kicked himself. He was beginning to sound like Sully. He cast a look over his shoulder to the dirty old man who was now actually speaking with Richard Hawk. Behind the dark sunglasses Hawk seemed unimpressed.

"Oh someone special then?" the woman pressed her eyes looking to Chloe.

"No...just eh...you know getting away for a while," Nate nodded. The woman giggled slightly as she looked to him.

"So you did come for the cruise in that case," she smiled taking a drink. Nate looked at her and nodded shrugging slightly. "Will you be attending the party tonight?"

"Oh no. Not really my thing. My friend will probably."

She looked at him intrigued. "Who's your friend?"

Nate motioned over his shoulder to Sully. She finished her drink and placed her hat back on her head as well as her glasses.

"Shame we could have spoken more. Well then..." she smiled taking her clutch of the counter and standing up. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Drake."

"How did you..."

"I hope to see you again," she smiled as she stepped past him hearing Hawk call her. Nate turned quickly.

"Wait what's your name?" he asked. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Well if you attend tonight I might tell you," she smirked turning she strode up the hall back towards the table where Hawk waited for her. Sully had returned to his own table looking grumpier then ever.

* * *

The remainder of the day seemed to drag on slowly as the sun rose high into its peak in the sky and gradually began sinking back into the horizon. There had been word that the cruiser would no longer be docking at the Cocos Island and would be making a return journey to the Coast of Costa Rica. The cross currents were making it too dangerous to get any closer and therefore any exploration was now impossible. It had set Nate's plans spiralling. They would have to return to Port, attempt to find a smaller vessel that would take them to Cocos and how long would that take? Would a boat even get them there? With so many rangers on the island how could they dock without notice? It was a big island but still it was declared a national park now. Nate sat now his eyes looking down at his journal he had scribbled a few fresh notes before glancing back toward the laptop screen. Chloe stood in front of the length ways mirror fixing her hair wearing a smart blue dress. The door to the cabin creaked open allowing Sully and Danny to step in. Sully freshly cleaned and in a new shirt while Danny was dressed in a black shirt, sleeves run up and matching pants. Nate's eyes flicked over the top of the laptop as he watched them.

"For crying out loud Nate," Sully heaved closing the door loudly, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to locate a boat rental so we can get back here," he said as if it were obvious.

"I tried telling him Victor but the little boy would rather write in his diary then go to the party with me," Chloe smirked.

"Nate go to the party for peaks sake," Sully said stinking of cigars...Danny too. Great now there was two of them who smoked? Nate stood and pushed the window behind him open before sitting back down heavily.

"Well, why aren't you going?" Nate looked to Danny and Sully.

"Oh I am," Danny smirked.

"Because...well I ordered a little _room service_ , if you know what I mean," Sully muttered with a grin. What? Nate looked to the man aghast! He knew exactly what he meant...but...his bed? Nate daren't even think about it. He fixed his eyes back to the laptop screen. "How much money do we have left?"

"You know it's rude to leave a girl go to a park alone," Sully scolded.

"I've been trying to tell him that," Chloe heaved turning and looking to Nate. He cast a look to her opening his mouth to speak. He didn't have words. He studied Chloe. The blue cotton dress hugged her slim figure, stopping just mid thigh. Her dark hair was fluffed and hung around her face, her fringe cascading down the right hand side. Her eyes were shadowed, her cheeks rouge. Sully smirked as he looked at Nate.

"You know what never mind, I'll take her," Danny spoke up now. The man had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Nate looked at him and raised a lip in disgust.

"Oh thank you Danny," Chloe smirked eyeing Nate. Was she trying to tease him? Nate looked down to the laptop screen again as the pair left the room.

"Guess I'll reschedule..." Sully grumbled before leaving the room after Danny and Chloe. Nate stared at the glowing screen in front of him for a long moment before sitting back. It was silent now. All he could hear was the faint ticking of the clock on the wall. Nate reached up and scratched the back of his head before casting a look toward his watch. 7:45. He turned his attention back toward the laptop opening a fresh page in Google and beginning to type. He scrolled and clicked on various links before his watch demanded his attention again. Casting a sly look to his wrist he noted the time. 7:45. Growling he snapped the laptop shut and stood, crossing the room and grabbing the door handle he heaved it open.

* * *

Venturing through the long empty corridors of the ship Nate searched. It seemed he was always looking for something...treasure...people. It wouldn't be hard to locate where the party was going on...party. It was a ball. The rich didn't 'party' and Nate was going to show up in a simple shirt and trousers. He hadn't really thought it through before leaving the room. The multitude of signs and posters pined on the walls directed him to the dining hall. Classic music was echoing through the halls of the ship. The dining hall itself was now changed, the tables and chairs pushed aside allowing the elite to sweep across the dance floors in flourishing gowns and suits. Wow...now he felt very underdressed. The bar that had been closed earlier in the day was now open and streams of alcohol were flowing from the taps into the glasses of the eager party goers. There were so many people. Now where the hell was Chloe and Danny? Were they actually together? Or were they just partners for this job? Why did it bother him anyway? Never mind. Nate's eyes scanned the people within the hall...none matched Chloe or Danny's description. Maybe he had made a mistake showing up...he should just go back to his quarters and do what he had to. Secure a way to the island.

"I see you did want to know more, Mr. Drake," That voice sounded behind him. Nate spun to see Hawk's woman striding through the crowd. Her hair was straight, her eyes painted smoky, a black gown with a slit running up her leg showed her tanned skin beneath, gloves on her hands. She wore a smile.

"Well you know, couldn't resist," He lied.

"Smart boy," The woman grinned striding forward toward the bar speaking directly to the bar tender now and ordering herself and Nate a drink. She returned moments later a tall cocktail glass in one hand, a pint glass in the other. She extended the pint glass to Nate.

"Thank you," Nate nodded receiving the glass, "Can I also get an answer as to how you know me?"

She smiled now, taking a slow sip of her cocktail. "Our world is smaller then you know, there's few in the industry that stand out as much as you, Mr. Drake."

"Nate," Nate corrected, "Nate's fine."

"Nate," The woman cast him a look from the corner of her eye, "As I said. You have piqued the interest of many people in your last exploit. El Dorado wasn't it?"

"How do you-"

"Oh please, you don't expect to find a solid gold statue and it not become know do you? All that treasure you found? You were something of celebrity now."

Nate was growing uncomfortable. Who was she? How did she know about El Dorado? What had she meant when she said 'industry'? What industry? "Okay-enough of this crap. Who the hell are you?" Nate growled his defences rising, he daren't even touch the alcohol in his hand...who knows what she did to it. The woman heaved a heavy sigh before sipping from her drink again and rolling her eyes.

"No need to get worried, Nate," She reassured, "I believe you ran into my brother earlier?"

"Brother?"

"Danny. My name is Kara Archer."

Now it all made sense. Daniel and Kara Archer-renowned fortune hunters. Danny ex-military with a years of being a mercenary and treasure seeker behind him, Kara the woman with the looks of a model but heart of an adventurer. Nate had heard of them both. Sully had said to Nate he could trust Danny so...surely his sister too? That would have made sense why Danny had kept a close eye on her earlier when Hawk had entered the dining hall...but then...what was she doing with Hawk? Why did the siblings act like they didn't even know each other?

"What the hell are you doing with a guy like Hawk then?" Nate's brows popped in astonishment.

"Trust me when I say it is not from want-rather necessity. My brother and I have fallen on hard times as of late and when Chloe came and mentioned the trail of Lima? Well we weren't in a position to refuse. To do it though? We needed money. Hawk has money and a brain that swells with every compliment."

"Does Hawk know about the treasure?"

"Of course he does-he thinks I'm leading him there."

"Great-anyone else know about it?"

"A few I have no doubt. Hawk has already had dealings with the rangers on Cocos. He has been granted special leave to travel the island with his groupies. We need to keep appearances up-I feel like dancing." Kara announced disposing of her glass on a nearby tray before extending her arm. "Shall we?"

Dance? Nate didn't dance. Whatever Kara and Danny were plotting it was under Hawk's nose and the billionaire would be in the dark-they were after his money in order to gain their own fortune. A fitting ruse. Nate, having not touched his own drink, disposed of it quickly and took Kara's arm leading her to the dance floor. Kara placed one hand of Drake's on her hip the other she took in her own hand.

"Do you know a waltz?" She kinked a brow.

"Eh..."

"Follow my lead," Kara announced before sweeping into the steps. Nate stumbled but managed to regain himself quickly following her lead. "I know my brother spoke with you earlier today in regards to the treasure."

"Well...with the tour cancelled guess we'll have to find some other way onto the island. Don't know what yet..."

Kara laughed. "Well, there's a man in named Winston in Isla San Pedro."

"Winston?"

"An English man-good friend of Danny's. He should be able to secure you a plane."

"Let me guess-you're wanting in on this too?" Nate cocked a brow himself now.

"I'm already in Mr. Drake-"

"Nate-"

"My brother has it all worked out you know."

"He does?"

"He's a lot smarter then he looks. My job is to lead Hawk astray onto the Cocos Islands but we all know the treasure won't be found there. No. The treasure was stolen away-I'm sure Danny will tell you more. In the meantime I will take your biggest rival out of all this and give you the head start."

"Why would you do that?" Nate asked taking hold of Kara and swinging her down low before continuing their waltz.

"Because we need the money," Kara grinned, flashing white teeth. "That and Hawk is absolutely filthy rich anyway-what need does he have for another couple of million?"

"You got me there," Nate nodded. True. Hawk had enough money to feed his grandchildren's grandkids he wouldn't miss the money-he just wanted the publicity. Nate swung Kara again, she spun across the dance floor before twisting back toward him.

"All I'm asking you in return for my help Mr. Drake-"

"Nate-"

"Is you keep an eye on my brother. We're the only ones left."

She wanted Nate to keep an eye on her brother? The ex-soldier come mercenary? What did she mean 'only ones left'? Nate frowned. What did she want him to do? He opened his mouth to speak only to be roughly grabbed by the shoulders and shoved back. Nate stumbled across the dance floor unable to maintain his balance and finally tumbling back. He landed with a dull thud. Shaking his head he looked up to see Hawk with a firm grip on Kara's wrist as he shoved her behind him, his attention then turned to Nate on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hawk growled. Was he honestly still wearing the sunglasses? It was pitch black outside! Nate quickly found his feet, Hawk only approached him now, grasping hold of Nate's shirt and jerking him forward. "You don't touch her-understand me?"

"Take it easy!" Nate attempted to soothe the man. Hawk dipped his head, allowing Nate to see over the top of his glasses and look at his narrowed eyes.

"Richard-we were just dancing," Kara spoke up, her tone softening to that of a meek girl. She was anything but. Hawk growled at Nate.

"Easy now fellows," Danny's voice cut in, Nate felt his shirt released as Danny pushed himself between them. Where the hell had he come from? "No need to be getting rowdy, eh?"

"I don't want to see you anywhere near her again-understand me?" Hawk growled looking to Nate. The man's voice was smooth and lowered a tone before he continued. "Be careful boy-I have friends on this cruiser, they possess certain devices. It would be an awful shame if their hand slipped."

Was that a threat? Nate looked to Danny. The man had a hand firmly pressed to Nate's chest keeping him back from Hawk. It was then Nate noticed what appeared to be hieroglyph's tattooed on the back Danny's hand.

"Don't worry about it," Danny spoke up, "We're leaving." Danny pushed Nate toward the bar. Nate turned and took a last look at Kara, who was busy making eye contact with her brother, before retreating. Danny put a hand on Nate's shoulder as they left Kara and Hawk behind. Once they were out of ear shot Danny let a small laugh escape him, his hand squeezed Nate's shoulder. "He's not the only one you'd have to worry about."

Nate wasn't sure how to receive that, he looked to the man next to him. He was smiling...but that was a cloak for the threat. Nate gave a small smile and nodded, "Of course."

"She tell you everything?"

"She said you had it all worked out-all of what?"

"The treasures location. It ain't on that island."

"How do you know that?" Nate asked as they paused next to the bar, leaning down on its surface. Danny's shirt was unfastened at the nape now. The heat in the dining hall was near unbearable-even with the windows and doors opened. Nate hadn't realized until now.

"You telling me no one has been able to locate it? Nate there's been over 400 searches on that island-small caches of riches, sure. Not anything like what we're after. No. Thompson was cleaver then that. He stole it away elsewhere."

"You're sure?"

"When we get back to port-I've contacted a friend of mine. Winston. He's got a plane that can get us to Newfoundland."

"Newfoundland? It's just a myth that Thompson returned there," Nate pointed out.

"No. I have proof," Danny nodded. "Have proof that Thompson made it to Newfoundland and settled in a place called Little Bay...unfortunately for him he died of scurvy not long after."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Nate felt as though he had missed an important chapter of a book of something.

"He told me."

"Thompson told you? How?"

"Through writings. Hawk has a lot of money you know, knows a lot of people. Kara managed to get a hold of Thompson's shipping journal."

"What?" Nate said aghast.

"We go to Little Bay-find his hideout? We'll get the location of our treasure." Danny grinned. So they were in the complete wrong area. Smartly enough the Archer siblings had it all planned out-if Hawk went to the Cocos then it would give them all the time they needed to get to Little Bay and find Thompson's hideaway. Nate felt his chances were getting better now, never mind they hadn't been allowed on the island they didn't even need to be there in the first place. "Soon as we dock? We're heading north. Sully still know how to operate a plane?"

"Course he does," Nate nodded. Nate wasn't driving the damned thing again...last time he had he had crash landed it into the side of a tree and they ended up parachuting to safety...boy that had been a mess. Pushing those thoughts aside now Nate grinned to himself. A pint of alcohol was thrust his way, he snatched hold of it and looked to Danny who had his own glass raised.

"Look forward to this partnership Nate," Danny nodded.

"Likewise," Nate agreed before their glasses clinked together.


End file.
